<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hina's Boppin' Sleepover by ch0c0_s1im3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134799">Hina's Boppin' Sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3'>ch0c0_s1im3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light-Hearted, Polyamory, QwQ, There's some SayoRinko if you squint, but you need to squint REALLY hard, help me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PasuPare Pajama Party Part 2 is in session</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Hina/Shirasagi Chisato, Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hina's Boppin' Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time writing Pasupare, I think a lot of them got a bit more OC than I intended but oh well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you don't wanna stay Onee-chan," Hina pouted, "the sleepover would be so much more boppin' if we had Onee-chan!"</p><p>"Hina, I told you this event was important to me," Sayo replied from behind the door of her room, "I need to get that pomeranian...."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"N-nothing," Sayo stuttered, Hina smiled at the thought of her sister getting flustered over a dog, "in any case I'll be heading off soon."</p><p>"You're going to Rinko-chan's house, aren't you?"</p><p>"Correct."</p><p>"Then why not Rinko-chan come over!" Hina suggested, eyes sparkling, "I'll be even more boppin' with Rinko-chan!"</p><p>"I will not trouble Shirokane-san with noise from your sleepover," Sayo sighed, "and remember, ghost stories are banned."</p><p>"But Eve-chan's face was so boppin' that time!"</p><p>"Hina!" Sayo chided as she opened the door, stepping out in a denim jacket and a black shirt Hina had never seen before.</p><p>"Only if you give me a hug~"</p><p>"I guess it can't be helped..." Sayo sighed as she stretched her hands out invitingly, "come here..."</p><p>"Boppin'!" Hina shouted as she threw herself into Sayo's arms, "Boppin' Boppin' Boppin'~!"</p><p>"Hina!" Sayo yelped, feeling the full weight of her younger sister being thrown onto her.</p><p>"Hehe~ Rinko-chan is gonna steal my Onee-chan away, so I have to sneak in allllll my hugs before she does~"</p><p>"H-Hina! What- What's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>"Hehe~," Hina giggled as she got off Sayo and ran off, her sister could be so clueless sometimes, "dudududu~"</p><p>Sayo sighed, "I hope I made the right choice leaving them here alone..."</p><p>-------------------</p><p>"Pasupare Pajama Party Part 2!" Hina shouted excitedly with Aya, who somehow got her tongue twisted over that simple phrase.</p><p>"Ah... How does Hina-chan say it so effortlessly," Aya whined as she stuck her tongue out.</p><p>"Aren't we all used to this by now?" Chisato sighed, "though, I must admit, that was a rather simple phrase, Aya-chan."</p><p>"Bwaaaah! Why is Chisato-chan bullying me too?!"</p><p>"Hehe," Hina quickly snapped a picture, "the face you made just now was so boppin', Aya-chan!"</p><p>"Hina-chan!"</p><p>"Could you send that to me later, Hina-chan?"</p><p>"Only if Chisato-chan kisses me~"</p><p>"I guess that can't be helped..." Chisato sighed as she leaned in to peck Hina lightly on the cheek, "was that enough?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Well, that's all you're getting."</p><p>"Meanie."</p><p>Hina glanced over at Maya, who was sitting cluelessly being fed a pocky by Eve, "hey Maya-chan!"</p><p>"H-huh?" Maya looked over at Hina, breaking the pocky that was in her mouth. Eve stared at the other end and slowly nibbled on it.</p><p>"Have you ever been confessed to before?"</p><p>"No, I don't think so," Maya laughed, "who would want someone like me anyway, hueheheh!"</p><p>"Perhaps someone closer than you think?" Chisato offered.</p><p>"Nah, that can't be," Maya laughed again, "no one would want to be my girlfriend."</p><p>Hina and Chisato shared a worried look while Aya softly consoled an Eve who was looking more and more dejected by the second.</p><p>"You really can't think of aaaaanyone?" Hina asked, "there are lots of boppin' people who might want to date you!"</p><p>"Ehhhh..?" Maya considered, "probably not."</p><p>Hina frowned as she thought back to just a few days ago, when she went through special arrangements to get Pasupare into Haneoka so that Eve could deliver a love letter to Maya.</p><p>-------------------</p><p>"This is so cute," Aya whispered as she peeked around the corner with Chisato and Hina, "we should record this and post it online."</p><p>"Aya-chan, do remember that we are idols," Chisato scolded lightly, "we have our fans to think about."</p><p>"Mou... Being an idol is such a hassle sometimes."</p><p>"But being an idol allows Aya-chan to ego-search!" Hina giggled.</p><p>"Hina-chan!" Aya whisper shouted.</p><p>"Shhh!" Chisato put a hand over Aya's lips, "she's here."</p><p>The trio watched as Maya strode over to her shoe locker, opening it only to be interrupted by a very excited Hanasakigawa student.</p><p>"Maya-san!" </p><p>"Oh, Eve-san," Maya smiled, before faltering, "wait, what are you doing in my school?"</p><p>"I have asked Hina-san for permission," Eve declared proudly as she bowed down and offered a small letter with a heart on it to Maya, "this is my declaration of love! Please accept it Maya-san!"</p><p>"Oh, thanks Eve-san!" Maya said as she casually accepted the letter, "I'll read this later after drama club, I gotta go now, bye!"</p><p>Eve watched as Maya shoved the letter into her bag and started walking off, "You're a great friend, Eve-san!"</p><p>"Th-thanks..."</p><p>-------------------</p><p>"She's even more clueless than Onee-chan," Hina giggled as she shoved an entire pocky into her mouth, "hey Chisato-chan, wanna play the pocky game?"</p><p>"You're even more clueless sometimes," Chisato sighed as she stared at Eve, "I feel bad for Eve-chan."</p><p>"She'll get over it."</p><p>"Everyone!" Eve suddenly shouted, standing up, "I have an announcement to make!"</p><p>"Eh?" Pasupare asked in unison.</p><p>"I love you, Maya-san!" Eve said as she bowed.</p><p>"Eh?!" Maya looked surprised before laughing a little, "thanks for trying to make me feel better, Eve-san, you really are a great friend!"</p><p>With that, Eve burst into tears as she ran out of Hina's room.</p><p>"Eve-chan!" Aya shouted as she took off after the white-haired beauty.</p><p>"Think she'll join our relationship now?" Hina whispered to Chisato.</p><p>"Hina-chan!"</p><p>"Eh...?" Maya stared at the door in confusion, before looking back at Hina and Chisato, "did... Did I do something wrong?"</p><p>"Maya-chan..." Chisato sighed as she walked over to Maya, taking a seat beside her, "you don't have any problems with your ears right?"</p><p>"N-no..."</p><p>Hina giggled as Chisato's scary face appeared, for once it wasn't directed at her.</p><p>Chisato's smile never wavered as she placed a hand on Maya's shoulder, "so you heard what Eve-chan said, right?"</p><p>"Y-yes..." Maya stuttered as she shirked away from Chisato's hand, causing Chisato to grab Maya's shoulder, "A-aah! Chisato-san!"</p><p>Chisato's grip tightened as her smile widened, her voice dripped with something that sent chills down Hina's spine, "then why do you keep calling her 'friend'?"</p><p>"Because she's a good friend?" Maya squeaked.</p><p>"Maya you big dummy~" Hina laughed as she got on the other side of Maya, "your next line is: 'but she doesn't actually love me'"</p><p>"But she doesn't actually love me- eh?"</p><p>"Ahaha!"</p><p>"Maya-chan, I'd like you to consider Eve-chan's personality," Chisato scowled, "do you think she'd lie just to make you feel better?"</p><p>"I-"</p><p>"Do you think the bushido she preaches every day is just for show?!"</p><p>"N-no!, it's just..." Maya faltered, "I didn't think Eve-san would actually... Like someone like me..."</p><p>"Then I beg of you, Maya-chan, stop being so selfish," Chisato hissed, "now how you feel about Eve-chan doesn't matter to me, but you better make it damn well known to her so she can stop running in circles like a headless chicken, got it?"</p><p>"Y-yes!" Maya shouted as she scrambled out the door, "Eve-san!"</p><p>Chisato sighed and relaxed as the door slammed behind Maya, "I haven't gotten so angry in a while now."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Hina teased as she shoved a short stack of potato chips into her mouth.</p><p>"Okay, it's been a while since I showed my anger so openly in a while, Chisato smiled as she laid in Hina's lap.</p><p>"You wewe weally woppin' mmph!" Hina giggled as she swallowed her chips, "Chisato-chan!"</p><p>"Don't speak with your mouth full Hina-chan."</p><p>"But none of the chips spilt out!"</p><p>"I guess they didn't." Chisato smiled, "how do you think Aya is doing down there."</p><p>"Probably recording them to post on Slogram!"</p><p>"We should go stop her, shouldn't we?" Chisato laughed as she got off Hina and stood up.</p><p>"You can do that, I'll trap her with kisses!"</p><p>"As usual."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure if it was clear but this is taking place alongside my other fic about SayoRin<br/>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901306</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>